Answers
by Spoot Poot
Summary: A contenuation of Hot Water. You guys wanted answers!
1. Halloween

Ed: uh oh, I know that look...

Spoot: O.O that look?

Ed: -_-

answers

Ed and Winry have been married for almost 10 years. they have a child, a little girl named Trisha. Named after Ed an Al's mother. when Trisha was 3 the family moved from their country home in Risonbool, to a townhouse in Central. when asked why they had moved, Ed would always say the same thing, the house had termites.

Trisha was now 10 years old. She was a very happy child. She had friends in school. And she liked her school. She loved her parents, they were super nice to her. but at times very strict, She had no idea why or what she had done, but her dad never let her have crayons or any art supplies at all. she was also never allowed to play alone anywhere. in her room, outside, at school...she had an escort...She couldnt complain though, she was happy, and well taken care of.

today was Halloween, and she wanted so bad to go get candy, just like all the other kids. but every year, she would ask, and every year, the answer was always the same: no.

Ed and Winry were getting ready for work that morning, and she was eating breakfast. She looked up from her flap jacks and over at her mother. Winry Elric. "Ma...Ma...Ma..."

"WHAT!" Wenry shouted, "Sorry sweetness, I'm just busy...now, what?"

"Halloween..." She began, Winry sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. she was standing in the hallway, trying to get her blouse to act right. "Please mom!" Trisha whined. Winry sighed again and continued with her blouse. Trish was not going to give up this year!

she got up and pulled up her pants, she always seemed to get the big cloths. "Ok...so thats a no then? Is it?" She asked and again Winry sighed. Trish nodded. She was, in no way, finished. She began to clean her breakfast she didn't really eat. She had a plan this year. she was going to get candy!

Edward Elric, Winry's husband, and father of her child, was a strict man, with that child of theirs. But Trisha had her ways of getting what she wanted from her father when she really wanted to. she was, after all, a daddy's girl. now as good a time as any to sit on his lap and make the puppy face.

Ed was sitting in his room on his bed tying his tie when Trisha entered. "Daddy?" He looked up at her. "daddy...its halloween..." Ed sighed. "T.W...you know-"

"I know but hear me out!" Ed stood up and walked across the room to his closet. She followed. "I'm 10 years old now, I already have a costume, and I wont be alone. Tyler, Cleo, Kylee, and Gideon are going with me, plus their parents." Ed was still walking around the room, with Trisha on his heels. He stopped walking and she ran into him. He turned to face her.

"Trish, I know you wanna be part of this fun..."

"Daddy...please..." Ed sighed, he looked about ready to give in. "What do you plan to dress up as?" he said dully. she squealed. "a ghost!" she said. He looked over at her. "That's it? a ghost? how original..." he found his shoes. "Well, sorta a ghost..." Ed looked up at her from his seat on the foot of the bed. "Sorta?" she nodded. "Go on..."

"Well, he's not dead...I don't think, because he can't die..." Ed felt hot. "Its called a homunculi." Ed stood up fast. "Out of the question!" He shouted. "AWWWWW!" Ed looked down at her. "AWWWWWW!" He mocked. "Why not?" She asked. "Do I need a reason!" He shouted. "YES!" She shouted. He got close to her face. "Do not yell at me, we talked about that!" she teared up a bit.

"don't even try it, no way. I said no, and I mean it! NO!" She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. "No...no I said, no...NO!"

Trisha put her mask on, she was dressed as something...that looked kind of like Pride. Ed did not look happy at all. Winry looked less pleased. She leaned over to Ed. "How could you give in!" She whispered. "Shut up." He snapped through a fake smile and gritted teeth. Trisha turned to the door and picked up her cloth sack. "Well, I'm off, HI KYLEE!" She shreaked a little girl dressed as a pumpkin was walking up to the door with her father.

Ed looked at the man dressed as a torch, "Mustang..." He grumbled. "Fullmetal." Said Roy Mustang. "What are you? oh let me guess, a man?" Ed went to charge the other man, but Winry grabbed him by his shirt. "mh mh..." She murmured.

When Mustang got a look at Trisha he cringed a bit, then looked up at Ed. "Ready to go?" asked Kylee. Trisha nodded. "I can't wait!" she turned to her parents. "I'm outta here!" She said. Ed nodded, and so did Winry. "Have fun love." She said bending down and hugging the little homunculi. Ed did no such thing. in fact, he refused to look at her.

Spoot: so, look out for chapter two!

Ed: I know where this is going!

Spoot: SHUT UP ED!

Ed: AHHHHH!


	2. Birthday

Spoot: Here we go chapter two!

Ed: God, I wanna give it away!

Spoot: You know, I have spared the naughty chair thus far...

Duo: Shut up Ed!

Ed: GAH!

Answers

Chapter 2

She had come home crying, and she was alone. Ed was none to happy about that to say the least. She refused to explain what had happened. she just rushed to her room and slammed the door. When Ed went after her, Winry stopped him, stating that when she was ready to talk, she would. So, regrettably, Ed let it go.

November 1st. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRISHA!

The family sat at the table together eating breakfast in silence. This was bothering Ed. he was slowly losing his cool. "Alright! Whats going on here! Whats with you!" He yelled at Trisha. Winry looked up in shock at him. "ED!" She hissed. "NO! I wanna know! Whats wrong with you!"

Trisha looked up slowly, and met his eyes. "Todays my birthday daddy..." She said softly, her voice void of emotion. "Eh...uh, yeah, it is..." Ed stammered. "Ed..." Winry whispered. he leaned over to her. "Leave her alone..." She said in his ear. "no..." was all he said. He turned back to Trisha. She was eating quietly.

"T..." She looked up. "Happy Birthday." She smiled. "Thank you...daddy..." Ed looked at her in shock. she didn't want to call him that! She had hesitated in calling him Daddy. She got up with her plate and dumped it in the trash and put it in the sink. then left the room.

"Did you hear that?" Ed asked, Winry nodded. "What was that all about?" She shrugged. "Maybe she's mad at you or something." Ed shook his head. "No, she's always mad at me, she never acted like this before." Winry laughed. "WHAT!"

"She is always mad at you!" Winry giggled. Ed let out a growl and got up from the table. "Ed listen to me..." Ed picked up his plate and headed for the sink. "Let me talk to her, its most likely a boy thing." Ed turned fast to face her. "A BOY!" Winry giggled. "No, no way Win..." Winry shrugged.

Trisha looked up at her ceiling, it was black. She sat up in her bed, and looked up again. "Shhhh, someones coming." A voice whispered through the room. Trisha nodded. the door opened and Trisha shot an angry look at who entered. "It's just me sweetness." said Winry. "May I?" Trisha looked up, the ceiling was white. She looked at her mother, then nodded.

Winry walked over and sat on the bed. "Ok, so whats up? hm? What happened last night?" Trisha lowered her eyes to her bawled up fists in her lap. "Was iiit...a...fight?" Trisha shook her blond head. "aaaa...bully?" she shook her head. "aaaa...boy?" Trisha looked up at her mother in anger. "a boy? right."

"Gods! MOM!" Winry giggled. "Its ok, you can talk to me!" Trisha push passed her and got out of her bed, then trompes around the room. "It's not a boy!" she looked at her mother. "it's not even human!" Winry looked worried, "Did a dog bite you or something?" Trisha let out an exasperated grone. "NO!"

"Ok, ok...geez! Trish, I wish you would tell me!" Trisha stopped and looked over at her mother. "You wouldnt belive me, and dad would kill me." Winry stood up. "What ever you did, you know we will understand..." She was hoping her little girl did nothing she thought she did...

"Today is my birth day."

"yes..."

"My 11th year?"

"right..."

"his time is now."

"What? Who's time?"

"My father."

"daddy?"

"No, my father..."

Trisha approached her and placed a small hand on her mothers midsection.  
"here..." She said. "Is where you came from." Trisha looked up into her eyes. "That's where my father put me." Winry nodded. "Should we have the talk?"

"I know how babies are made...its not that hard to find out...I wasent made..." Winry laughed nervously.

"Do you know just how hard it is to watch another man raise your chiled?" someone hissed. "What was that?"

"You mean who?" said Trisha.

"Who?"

"my father..."

Spoot: tie it tight.

Duo: *tightens ropes*

Ed: come on! I didn't give it away!

Spoot: cathing on? chp 3 soon!


	3. Its Over

Spoot: Its ending...

Duo: you wanna gag him too?

Ed: LET ME GO! NOOOOW!

Spoot: yeah.

Answers

chapter 3

Ed locked the front door, sighed and looked at his rusted old pocket watch, almost 11. Winry was still talking to Trisha, they had been in there for about an hour. he decided at that point to look into this. he looked at the pocket watch again, then headed for his childs room.

The room was empty when he entered. He looked around the small room, thinking that would help, that Winry and Trisha would just pop up. he scratched his head, then decided to look around the room for a note. He found one alright...

"Edward Elric, you are alone in the house, because I have your wife, and my child. if you want the women back, you can have her. you must come get her. you know where I am...

-Pride"

Ed looked sick to his stomach. he ripped the paper up and tossed it to the ground. his mind floated around to the past. the old house in Risonbool. Pinaco was long gone, she had passed away 3 years after they had moved. The house was empty, and he was sure that that's where the three of them were.

his mind felt like lightning shot through it. What did Pride mean by: "His" child? Trisha? did Pride think that she was his? how was that even possible, for lots of reasons. well, for starters, wasnt Pride a weird vision of Ed's in the first place, yeah? That's how all this all got started right? and well, how was Pride able to even...consumate...

WAIT...Ed thought back to years ago...when he had first made love to Winry. That morning, Pride had shot himself through her. in that moment, did he somehow, impregnate Winry? that had to be it. Then Ed shamed himself for how crazy this all sounded. there was no way! he was going crazy. that's all there was to it.

"Al, I need you to do something for me." Ed was on the phone.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I need you to go to Granny's old house."

"What for?"

"Just go there Al, don't ask so many questions."

"Look, May is like, 3 days away from popping out a baby! I can't just leave!"

Ed sighed. "I'm so happy for you two..."

"Ed? are you ok?"

"Yeah Al!" Ed said, trying to make himself sound cheerful.

"Ok, well...you just sounded wrong. are you taking your meds?"

"yeah Al."

"Are you..."

"YES GODDAMN IT!"

"DONT YELL AT ME" "Who is that?"

Ed had to pull the phone away from his ear, but he could still hear Al talking.

"It's just Ed May, go lay down!"

Ed put the phone back to his ear. "Was that May?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"tell her I said hello."

"ED SAYS HI!"

Ed pulled the phone away from his ear again and cringed. damn he was loud.

"She says hi. Ed? Brother? you still there?"

"hum? yeah. hey, listen, I got to go, ok. I'll call you here soon."

"Ed! Whats goi-"

Ed hung up. he was looking in the eyes of Roy Mustang. "What are you doing here?"

"What? cant I catch a train to Risonbool?" Ed turned away from him. "No..." he growled. "I'm coming with you." said Roy. Ed stayed silent. he stared straight ahead at the dimming sky above the train station. "Oh gee golly Mr. Elric! I really wanna go withca!" Roy said. His voice childish. Ed took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I wasnt asking Fullmetal, and I'm not taking no for an answer. You need me, face it..." He stepped out in front of Ed, who promptly turned his back to the Flame.

Mustang stepped to face him again. Ed turned his back again. The two men did this dance for a bit, untill Mustang grabbed Ed by the shoulders and shook him. "Get ahold of yourself!" Years of pain and suffering broke loose in Ed's eyes, and he began to cry. "Shes gone! GONE! He took her! TOOK HER!" Mustang stepped back from Ed. "Who took who?" Ed fell to his knees and screamed. "WINRY! PRIDE TOOK HER, HE TOOK HER!"

Mustang snatched Ed up by his collar and pulled him close to his face. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Ed tried to break free of the grasp. he swung when he couldn't get free. he made contact with Roy's face. Roy dropped Ed and caressed his cheek with a hiss. "You know I didn't mean that." Ed said in a huff, trying to stand. He found his legs not wanting to work.

"Ed, I'm gunna ask this once...What are you talking about...KEEP IN MIND...I havent slept..." Ed looked up at him from his seat on the ground. "Pride is Trisha's father, and he came for her yesterday, and took Winry as well..." Roy as well, plopped down on the ground. "Are you taking your meds?" Ed scrambled to Roy and popped him in the other cheek. The two men landed on the ground on top of each other.

Roy shoved him off and punched him as well, in his jaw. "WE CAN DO THIS ALL DAY FULLMETAL!" Ed clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground.

Ed an Roy were both in shock. a good portion of the platform had been removed and was replaced with a large shard of stone. The two men were out of breath, and sitting on their behinds. the stone spike in between their legs. "Did I do that?" Ed asked. Roy nodded. Words had escaped him. "How did I do that?" Ed asked. Roy nodded. not sure why he did. "I did do that...right?" Roy again nodded.

Ed looked at his hands. This was impossible. it had to be, its been a little over 10 years sence he went through the door, and was never able to use the Alchemy again. but, this really happened. Roy stood up and reached out, helping Ed to his feet. They stepped away from the spike. "Do It again." Said Roy. "I don't think I can." Ed murmured, as he looked at his hands. He clapped them together, and slammed them on the ground, and sure enough, with a spark, a stone spike shot up out of the ground.

"AAAAH!" Ed shouted, turning to Roy and then grabbing him up in a hug, nearly crushing the man. "I get it! I GET IT!" Ed let Roy go, then sighed in releaf. then, remembered his issue, and his face became stone with no emotion. "Mustang...we have a job to do." Mustang groaned. "I can't believe you think this is going on!" Ed put his hand on Mustang's shoulder, "Have I ever been wrong?" Roy gave him an indignant look. "Please, its my wife, and my child!" Roy's expression softens. "Ok, I'm coming with you, and I'm with you on this. Everything will be fine." Ed nodded.

Risanbool had changed. it was more country now than before. the place was about empty. The two men exited the train and looked around. "Do you know where we're going?" asked Roy. Ed nodded. "I need to make a few stops first, alone..." He looked up at Roy, who nodded, and looked toward the bar next to the station. "Me too..." He said. then looked back down at Ed.

"Hey..." Ed said softly. he was standing at a grave, his mothers. He sat down. "How are you?" he asked, then nodded. "Look, Mom, I don't know whats about to happen...and I don't know what I'm doing...Gods, I need you...right now..." He let a few tears drop. he sniffled and wiped his nose. "I'm sorry, sorry..." He sniffled again. "ok, anyway. Al's good, he's about to be a father! can you believe it. it's about time!" He looked up at the sky. the wind had shifted. he felt someone behind him.

He turned around to see an old women. She was tall and tough looking. Ed jumped. "Well look who it is!" She shouted. "Who are you!" Ed shouted back. "Just a house wife." said the women. Eds face slowly contorted to a big smile. His eyes teared up and he rushed her and wrapped his arms around her.

Izumi, Teacher, housewife. you name it...but most of all, she was the best thing to happen to Ed at this point. she was making a meal, as Ed sat at the table. He had already explained everything to her. she took it well...she about killed Ed, but took it well. whats more, she believed every word, and agreed to be by his side.

Izumi sat down and placed a plate of food on the table."Sig would want to see you!" She said cheerfully. "Where is he?" asked Ed. Izumi looked sad. "He...passed a year ago."

"I'm so sorry." said Ed. He looked saddened as well. "Old age?" Izumi looked up. "No. he was free-falling for fun and hit a rock! OF CORSE OLD AGE YOU BRAT!" Ed jumped and began to shake. "I'm sorry teacher!" She laughed and sat back down. "Oh calm down Ed, I'm messing with you! Sig would have loved that!" Ed shook his head. "Whats wrong with you!"

"Oh, I get bored." She was smiling big. Ed grumbled. "as for your problem at this moment." Ed looked around the room. "Expecting someone?" She asked. He looked her in the eye. "To be honest, yes. I'm just waiting for that goddamn homunculi." Izumi smiled. "No way they can get in here." Ed nodded. feeling a bit more secure.

"He's asleep, as if he never had been before." Izumi whispered. Mustang was standing in her doorway. He smiled. "Let him sleep. I'll come back in the morning. I suppose he informed you of his predicament?" Izumi nodded. "He did, that's why I'm letting him sleep." she shifted positions, to lean on the door way. "And you belive him?" Asked Mustang. "I do, stranger things have happened." Mustang nodded, then turned to go. "Colonel!" He turned around. "I do have an extra room."

Ed woke up in a haze. his eyes struggled to adjust to where he was. he sat up with effort. his back was sore. he realized he was. he rubbed his face, feeling the whiskers forming on his chin. Oh damn, Winry used to love the whiskers. he put his head in his hands and let out a groan. gods, he wanted all of this to go away. Izumi appeared and smiled softly. "Good morning Ed, are you hungry?" Ed looked up at her. dazed, at first, then he nodded. "well, off your ass, Breakfast is on the table." Ed didn't move. she moved in closer. "You have five seconds." She warned. Ed lowered his head. "Please...just a moment..." She placed a hand on his head, and he thought things would be ok, untill she grabbed a hand full of his hair.

He sat down, rubbing the top of his head and giving Izumi a dirty look as she too walked into the kitchen. he looked forward, and nearly fell out of his chair. "ROY! What are you doing here!" Roy lifted his head from its resting place on his folded hands and smiled. "Oh Ed, come now, do you honestly think I would leave you alone with such a beautiful lady." He looked over at Izumi, who promptly knocked him into next week.

The three of them were standing in front of an old abandoned house. The wind was blowing hard in this portion of town, up on a hill, far away from all who could see it. they all looked on, silently. Stoic and stern. Ed was worried about what he might find inside that house. "Ok, let's do this." Said Izumi. she began to break away from the group. Roy followed, then Ed.

They got up to the door and they all looked at each other. Izumi pushed the door, and it slowly opened. The house was dark and very cold. there were cobwebs all over, and the place was about to fall apart due to rot. Ed was the first to step inside. followed by the other two. he looked at them, one by one, then stepped further in, only to fall flat on his back!

"ED!"

"FULLMETAL!"

Ed sat up some, "Damn," He hissed, "What the hell was that." He was rubbing his face. "What happened?" asked Roy. Ed turned to look at him. "I dunno..." the room got colder. "If it isn't Edward Elric! come for your women I suppose." Ed jumped to his feet. "You give her back! as well as the child!" He yelled. "I can't do that, The Child is mine." a little girl stepped out from another room. "T.W. COME HERE!" Ed shouted. She smiled. "Its me. Its DADDY!" She shook her head.

"You're not my father, Pride is my father!"

"NO!"

"YES! he always has been, and you knew this, Didnt you! DIDNT YOU! Oh what a world we will create! Because of my conception! The world will be ours!" Ed dropped to his knees. "Oh, don't act so helpless Elric!" shouted Pride. "Here! Have your women!" the wall to the left began to seep some black goo, in it, Winry Elric!

Roy rushed over and caught her. she was dead. Mustang looked over at Ed. "NO!" Ed shouted, knowing that look. Mustang shook his head. "If you want her back, you know what to do..." said Trisha. Ed looked over at her. "NEVER!" he shouted. "Dont you love her? wont you miss her?" asked Trish. "Trisha, wont you?" asked Mustang. "MY NAME IS WRATH!" she screamed. Ed punched a crater into the wood floor. "NO! THAT'S ENOUGH!" he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. the spike went as far as the invisible wall.

"Well well, look who learned something." said Pride. "But I'm not that stupid. we failed the first time, but we have learned. and this time Elric, you will...DIE!"

"What can you do you mass of goo! you have no army! you have no plan! you have nothing!" shouted Izumi. "Yes...we do..." said Wrath. "We have the first ever, conceived homunculi! And lookie what I can do! are you watching father?!"

"I see you my little devil!"

At that moment, Izumi burst into flames, she screamed in pain. the other men could do nothing but watch. her flesh began to bubble and boil, and let off a smell...a terrable smell...she contenued to scream. she dropped to her knees, then fell forward. still burning, she died.

Ed looked over at the homunculi. "WHY!" he shouted. "And that's just for fun!" she said. "Stop playing with your food." said pride. Wrath looked up up at the celing. "sorry father." She turned back to the other two men with a smile. Mustang set the corpes in his hands down and snapped his finger, the flame went for the little Wrath, but burnt out befor it reached her. She giggled. "How cute!" she said. "Hows Kylee?" She asked. With anger in his eyes, he snapped again, and the flame rushed for her, but again burned out. Mustang did this 10 times, consecutively.

"Roy...stop..." Ed said, his voice tired...and sick. Roy turned to him. "I told you we learn!" said Pride. "I'm tired...this is sickening, and my head hurts..." Roy looked confused. "You can't be serious!" He shouted. "I am...deadly..." Ed looked over at what was once his little girl. "Do it, Kill me...and him." He pointed to the flame, who jumped. "AH! HEY!" Wrath tilted her head to one side. "Oh no, without you, there is no plan. you must transmute Mommy."

"DONT YOU DARE CALL HER THAT!" Ed shouted, he jumped to his feet and charged her, only to get knocked back by the invisible wall. it threw him back a few feet, landing on Mustang's shoes. he jumped up, and went for it again, only to have the same thing happen. Pried giggled. "you will never be able to touch that child, she is mine!"

"THIS ENDS NOW!" a women shouted through the house. everyone looked up. the ceiling was bear, until a women came through it, not...through it, as in busting it. But, like a ghost. Ed's eyes went wide. "OH...MY...GODS..."

"Who the hell is that?" asked Roy. The women landed and looked over at him. she was beautiful. "You watch your mouth!" She shouted. "MOM!" Ed screamed. she turned to him, and smiled. "Momma's gunna make everything right. I promise." She turned to little Wrath. "Grandma? no, not Grandma. He's not my father..."

"Indeed he is!" shouted Trisha. "I'm ashamed of you!" She placed a hand on the invisible wall, and with a spark, it vanished. She then turned to Roy. "Well, what are you waiting for?!" Roy jumped into action, he charged the little girl, but before he could reach her, he stopped, and began to writhe in pain, his skin began to boil. "How does it feel!" shouted Pride. "l-l-ovely!" Roy grunted. Trisha placed her pail ghostly hands on his head, and the pain stopped. he breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, ma'am." She got frustrated. "Ma'am?!" Mustang giggled.

Trisha rushed the little girl and got her down. "You can do nothing to me. I've been dead for years!" The two began to tussle.

Roy rushed to Ed. "Get up...GET UP!" Ed looked in compleat shock. he couldn't move his pail body. his mouth and eyes open wide. "EDWARD! MOVE!" Shouted his mother. "DOME US! NOW! NOW ED!" Ed shot up. "R-right.." he clapped his hands together and on the ground, and a dome covered the two tussling creatures. in a second, Trisha's ghost came threw it.

"NOOOOOOO!" shouted pried. "Oh yeah! GATCHA!" Ed shouted. the house began to vibrate. "Oh what now!" Shouted Roy. "Get Winry out of here. He can't be in the light! let's go boys."

"What about Izumi..." Ed began, when he went to find her body, it was a pile of ash... Ed vomited. "Get a grip son! Lets go now!"

The group exited the house, just as it imploded on itself. Trisha turned to the men, and looked at the corps in Ed's arms. "Mom...Oh my gods...Mom! I have so much to say to you! Like...I'm sorry..." Trisha giggled. "Oh please, for what?" Ed looked confused. "For...you know, trying to bring you back..." She looked shocked. "you did that!" she yelled. Ed situated Winry and pulled up his pant leg, to reveal his automail. "EDWARD ELRIC!" She reached over and slapped him so hard he stumbled back into Roy, who caught him. "Give me that girl!" she shouted. and Ed did as he was told, still dazed. "If I were you, and thank the gods I'm not, I wouldn't tell her about the rest...what with Alphonse...and all." said Roy. Ed shot him a look. "no...kidding..." Roy laughed.

"Ed..." the two men looked up, to see Winry sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "ohmygods..." Ed said in one breath. he rushed to her side. "Did you see her? did you?"

"see who?" Winry asked, looking into his eyes. Ed looked around, and no Trisha. "She was here...ROY! She was here wasnt she!" Roy nodded, looking quite puzzled. "Who was here?"

"Mom...Mom was here." Ed shouted. "TRISHA!" Winry shouted. Ed nodded. "She gave herself up, for her..." Roy said, pointing at Winry. Ed burst into tears, and looked into the sky. "THANK YOU!" He screamed.

"Come in!" shouted Sheska. Ed looked shocked to see her open the door of his brother's house. "What-"

"Oh, and shhhh!" She said, trying to shish herself. The three entered the house. Mustang, Ed, and Winry. "Why 'shhhh'? are there books in here?" asked Roy. Sheska smiled, "No, just a new baby!" she started to get exited again. "WHAT!" Shouted Winry, she pushed past everyone to get to the baby room. Ed smiled. Roy looked down at him. "She doesnt remember a thing." He said. Ed shrugged. I guess not.

A tall, blond, rugged, handsome man entered the living room, dragging behind him, Winry. "Just let me see DA BABY!" She yelped. Alphones tossed Winry to Ed. "Brother..." he said. "Hey Al! Why ya so mad?" Al did not look happy. Ed just chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. "Listen Al, we need to talk to you...alone...please." Al looked concerned, but instructed Sheska to take Winry to see the baby, and to take their time. He was going to regret this...because he was most likely to get a Xing throwing star at his head or something.

Al looked, a cross between anger and confusion. Ed and Mustang explained the whole thing to the other Elric and he listened intently. occasionally laughing, in disbelief. after Roy assured him it was all true. Al stood up. he took a stroll around the living room, blindly. "You saw mom?" He asked, turning to Ed, who nodded. "And she gave herself up...for Winry...Who was dead?" Ed nodded again. Al looked at Roy, who nodded as well. Al sighed and plopped down next to Ed on the Sofa. he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Ed! You gatta see this baby!" Winry exclaimed, barging in the room. when she saw what was going on, she became calm. "Is everything ok? Did you tell him about your mom?" Ed looked up at Winry. his mouth falling slowly to the floor. She laughed. "You don't think I remember that! HAHAHAHA! Ed you're a weirdo!"

"So, even...T.W. you remember what happened to her?" Winry looked saddened. "Yeah..." She said softly. Ed stood up and reached out his arms. Winry walked into them and sighed as his strong arms wrapped around her body. "Er...anyway...What I wanna know, is...is it over?" Ed looked over at Al. "Yeah, it's over." he said softly, as to not wake the now dosing Winry in his arms.

THE END!

Spoot: HA HA!

Ed: Woooo!

Duo: Its over!

Spoot: WE DID IT!


End file.
